


Fiction Becomes Reality

by JocelynWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen, it’s 2018 cringe culture is dead, i’ll add them as the story progresses, i’m just having fun, there’s a lot of other characters that are most likely going to show up, yes this is a self insert thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynWrites/pseuds/JocelynWrites
Summary: “Name?”“Jocelyn Allen.”“... there’s no record for a Jocelyn Allen.”“Well there’s no such thing as superheroes so...”There was no way any of this could be real. They were only comic book characters. Unless she was dreaming, how could the Avengers be standing there right in front of her?





	1. Reality Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for checking out my story! And second, this is a pretty self indulgent fan fic I’ve been wanting to write for a while now and I’m finally getting around to it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S. No Marvel characters in this chapter, but they’ll be coming in soon! Possibly in the next chapter, but if not, they’ll definitely show up in chapter 3!

    “What do you mean I’ve been kicked out of my classes?”

    “I’m sorry, Miss Allen, but there’s no funds for your classes this semester.”

    Jocelyn Allen felt sick to her stomach as she talked to her guidance counselor. She signed up for these classes back in November when registration first opened up. Her classes had been secured. Her father had filled out her application for financial aid. _She only had one more semester to go._

    “W-what about my financial aid?” Jocelyn’s voice shook as she asked.

    “Nothing has come through,” the guidance counselor shook his head as he looked through her files once more, “Maybe you can try for the fall?”

    “These are my last two classes,” Jocelyn felt the panic rising up inside her. She fought it back as best as possible, she had to keep it together, “My dad filled out the forms… I-I don’t understand…”

    “I would suggest you could get a loan, but there’s no more room in the classes,” the counselor shook his head, “You can take some other classes if that interests you.”

    “I appreciate your help today,” Jocelyn held back her tears and faked a smile, “I’ll talk to my dad about this and come back with an answer.”

    “I hope everything works out, Jocelyn,” the counselor smiled sadly at her as Jocelyn got up and gathered her files into her backpack, “You don’t deserve to go through this after how hard you worked.”

    Without another word, Jocelyn left the student service building at her college. As soon as she stepped outside, the tears began rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away angrily, frustrated with herself. She _should_ have checked on her classes earlier. But every email and letter she and her dad had received said her financial aid was accepted. Her spot in class was secured.

    Then she got an email from her teacher saying that she _wasn’t_ enrolled in his next class.

    Jocelyn just wanted this week to be over. So many things had been going wrong and no matter where she turned, another problem presented itself and she just couldn’t seem to get a break.

    She got turned down for the internship for the local TV station that would have gotten her foot in the door in the entertainment industry. Her best friend had gotten into a car accident and had to stay in the hospital for a week. She had a fight with her sister over not being able to babysit her niece due to finals week. And now she wasn’t able to finish her AA degree in college because she couldn’t afford it.

    “What else can possibly go wrong?!” Jocelyn cried out, looking up at the sky, as if a higher being would suddenly come down and answer her. A few students walking by laughed at her, and Jocelyn shrunk back.

    Not to mention, she thought the bullying would stop in college. And for a few semesters everything was good. But this past semester, she ended up in a class with the guy who bullied her since middle school. He managed to set everyone against her and try to make her fail. Sabotaging her video projects, taking equipment they didn’t need from the stockroom so she couldn’t get it, or making snide comments whenever they passed by. And her teacher wasn’t much help either. He seemed to have some sort of grudge against her and never seemed pleased with anything she did, no matter how much effort she put in. Nothing she did seemed to work anymore.

    She wondered if she should actually give up or not.

    “Look who it is! Little Miss Allen!”

    Jocelyn groaned internally, turning around to face the person who was the start of all her problems. Brandon Walters. A few other people were with him, and one of the girls looked Jocelyn up and down with disgust.

    “What do you want?” Jocelyn was tired. She hoped Brandon would leave her alone for once in her life. But nope, it was almost like he was destined to ruin her life.

    “Can’t I express concern for a fellow classmate?” Brandon pretended to be insulted, placing a hand on his chest and scoffing, “Besides, you were the one screaming up at the sky just a moment ago. Finally losing your mind, Jocelyn?”

    Brandon’s group laughed in response.

    “I don’t have time to deal with you today,” even if she wanted it to sound harsh, Jocelyn simply didn’t have the energy to do it. Instead, the words came out weakly. Brandon was quick to notice and narrowed his eyes, a smirk crossing his lips.

    “Sign up for your classes?” Brandon followed her as she turned and began walking across campus.

    “I signed up for them last month.”

    “Then why were you in the student services building?”

    “Can you mind your own business?” Jocelyn stopped, turning around to face Brandon. Forget not having the energy, she was going to dig down deep and fight back if need be.

    “I’m just curious! I haven’t gotten to talk to you in almost two years-” Brandon began, going to put an arm around Jocelyn.

    She pushed his arm away and snapped, “What, so you can bully me?! You’re just going to turn whatever information I give you against me. Just stop and leave me alone!”

    “God, what a bitch,” one of the girls sneered.

    “He’s just trying to be nice!”

    “Jocelyn, Jocelyn. What if I wanted to change things between us?” Brandon’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “Ya know… I was only picking on you all those years because I thought you were cute.”

    Brandon leaned in close to Jocelyn, closing his eyes an puckering his lips. Oh god, was he _really_ stooping this low? Jocelyn stepped away from him, tears forming in her eyes. This wasn’t the first time he pretended to like her. He asked her out as a joke before in middle school, then got other guys to do the same.

    “You’re not my type anyways,” Jocelyn tried to gather herself together, “Just do us both a favor and never talk to me again.”

    “It’s no wonder people don’t like you. You’re a bitch, Jocelyn Allen!”

    Jocelyn walked as fast as her legs could carry her as Brandon and his followers called out insults. She thanked her lucky stars he didn’t think to follow her, because waiting for the bus while he spat insults at her would only make things worse.

    And speaking of the bus…

    “No!” Jocelyn cried as the it passed right by before she could reach the stop.

    _Just my luck today, isn’t it?_

She looked down, trying not to let her frustrations get to her. Pulling out her phone to see if her grandmother had left any messages for her while she was occupied with the meeting and Brandon. A text from her grandma popped up on her phone, asking Jocelyn to buy her a soda, and quite a few messages from her online friends. Jocelyn decided she’d catch up on the group chat once she got home, not having the energy to read through everything and respond at the moment.

    Once she cleared her notifications, Jocelyn found herself staring blankly at her lock screen. A picture of various comic book characters decorated the screen, posed as if they were all jumping into the middle of a fight. A weak smile found its way onto Jocelyn’s lips.

    “I wish I could be as strong as you guys,” she mumbled under her breath.

    Despite everything that had gone wrong in her life, Jocelyn found comfort in the fictional world of Marvel Comics. While she wasn’t able to relate to fighting super villains on a daily basis or having to juggle hero work with school work, she found a lot of similarities between herself and the characters.

    Since she could remember, Jocelyn was always an outcast. Whether Brandon was spreading rumors about her, or because of her own social awkwardness, people weren’t too keen on Jocelyn. Even the old people thought her to be some sort of devil worshipper due to her interest in 1980s hair metal. Hell, even parts of her own family hated her.

    She was thankful for the few close friends she gained over the years, but even then, Jocelyn couldn’t help but shake the feeling she just simply _didn’t belong_.

    But when she read the comics or watched the movies, she saw other outcasts using their abilities for good and finding others just like them. And it gave her hope that maybe she would find where she belonged one day. And if they could go through hell and back, then so could she.

    While lost in her own thoughts, the wait for the next bus passed by quickly. If there was anything good about today, her bus pass was still active and only a few other people were on board. No one bothered her and she could peacefully listen to her music until she got to her stop.

    After that, it would just be a quick stop into her local grocery store and then a 5 minute walk home. Nothing else could possibly go wrong. Right?

    Jocelyn really had to stop jinxing herself like that.

    The grocery store was fairly busy, which was intimidating to say the least. Grabbing a basket, in case she decided to grab a few things for herself, Jocelyn braced herself for the crowd. And any potential snide remarks or nasty glares an elderly woman might throw at her.

    But Jocelyn wasn’t expecting to run into _her_.

    Brandon Walters and his followers weren’t the only ones to torment Jocelyn restlessly for years. But Jocelyn’s mother, Rhonda Calloway.

    Rhonda always expected perfection from Jocelyn, and if she made even one mistake, Jocelyn would be punished. She would scream and hit Jocelyn over Bs in math class, waking up late due to being up late the night before because she was forced to study, or for simply offering to help cook dinner. Nothing Jocelyn did was good enough, and Rhonda always pointed out every small mistake she made. But in public, she would boast about her daughter’s achievements. The drastic attitude changes distressed Jocelyn, and she constantly found herself panicking in class if she didn’t get a perfect grade on an assignment.

    Rhonda also kept a tight leash on Jocelyn; controlling the media she watched, the food she ate, and the people she could hang out with.

    When Jocelyn was only 18, her parents divorced. But the time leading up to it was absolute hell. Rhonda automatically assumed Jocelyn would move in with her, and when Jocelyn just suggested the idea of moving in with her dad, Rhonda lost it:

    _“You’re just going to abandon me?! Leave me to die?! What kind of a daughter does that to her own mother? You selfish brat! Do you know how much I’ve given up to take care of you? What I’ve done for you? You’re so ungrateful!”_

Jocelyn felt sick to her stomach as the memories came back up. And here she was, walking down the same aisle, coming closer and closer. She wanted to make a run for it and avoid her mother, but she was frozen with fear.

    Even if Jocelyn could move, it would have been too late. Rhonda and Jocelyn met eyes; the older woman making an expression that was unreadable.

    “Jocelyn,” Rhonda’s voice was dangerously calm. She pushed her cart over to her daughter, looking her up and down, “You’ve lost weight. I’m impressed. I always thought you’d be fat and lazy.”

    “Don’t talk to me,” Jocelyn felt her heart pounding in her chest. She backed up, but it was clear Rhonda wasn’t about to let her leave.

    “You really think you can tell me what to do?” Rhonda laughed before her face scrunched up in disgust, “What the hell are you wearing?”

    Jocelyn looked down at her clothes; a simple jean jacket, a KISS shirt, and jeans with combat boots, “You’re really gonna police what I’m wearing now?”

    “Your father is letting you listen to KISS now? You know you aren’t allowed to listen to them right?” Rhonda rolled her eyes, leaning on her cart.

    “I’m 20 now,” Jocelyn muttered.

    “So?”

“You can’t control what music I can or can’t listen to anymore,” Jocelyn felt her grip on her basket tighten.

    “I’m your mother,” Rhonda simply stated.

    “Really? You sure never acted like it,” Jocelyn shot back. Anger rushed through her body, but she was still afraid of the consequences. Her mother couldn’t possibly start a scene here, could she?

    “Excuse me?!” Rhonda gasped, standing straight, “Listen here, you disrespectful little shit! I gave birth to you, carried you inside me for nine months-”

    “You really think that matters?!” Jocelyn shouted, “All you ever did was scream at and hit me if I wasn’t perfect! What kind of a mother abuses her child like that?! And for your information, dad and I are doing much better without you!”

    “If you weren’t so disrespectful and selfish then I wouldn’t have had to beat you,” Rhonda got in Jocelyn’s face, “And you might want to lower your voice, you’re attracting a crowd.”

    Jocelyn looked around and saw a few people glaring at them.

    “You know you never could have gotten anywhere in school without my discipline,” Rhonda whispered, “You would have been fat and lazy, with no skills, no education, living with me still.”

    “I was terrified of failure. Do you realize how much you fucked me over?” Jocelyn shot back, “You don’t have any right to call yourself my mother. Hell, you haven’t even tried to get in contact with me these past two years. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and you just wanted to use me to make yourself look good!”

    “If we weren’t in public right now, I’d beat your ass!” Rhonda was fuming at this point. Still in Jocelyn’s face, she grabbed her arm roughly, “Is that any way to talk to your mother?”

    “Then maybe like like one!” Jocelyn ripped her arm away from Rhonda and dropped her basket on the ground, storming out of the aisle, “I never want to see you again!”

    “Jocelyn- Jocelyn! Get back here!” Rhonda called out after her. In response, Jocelyn took off running, causing a few customers to shout in surprise as Jocelyn dashed by them, Rhonda following behind her.

    Feeling the adrenaline running through her body, Jocelyn managed to make it outside and run into the thrift store in the strip mall. She startled more customers as she barreled into the shop, and dashed towards the clothing section. An old woman nearly fell over as Jocelyn ducked into a rack of clothes, hiding amongst some dresses.

    Rhonda passed by the front of store, looking around wildly for Jocelyn. She could hear Rhonda yelling for her, causing the blonde to shrink back into the clothes. When Rhonda didn’t see her, she retreated back into the grocery store.

    “Excuse me, what are you doing?”

    Jocelyn gulped and saw the owner of the thrift store towering over her, arms crossed over his chest. He stared Jocelyn down, which caused her to hastily get out of the clothing rack.

    “S-sorry… I was being chased by someone and I needed to hide. I’ll be going now,” Jocelyn swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

    “You’re lucky you didn’t break anything, kid. Next time you come barging in here like a mad man, I’ll call the police,” the owner threatened, and Jocelyn ducked her head down as she headed out.

    “I promise it won’t…” Jocelyn’s voice was small.

    As she left the store, and old woman made a snide comment, “Kids today. They have absolutely no respect! Your mother ought to teach you some manners!”

    Jocelyn ignored it, even though it stung. She checked once more to make sure her mother wouldn’t jump out of nowhere, and made a dash across the road to the sidewalk that would take her home.

    After turning down her street, she finally came down from her adrenaline high. Her arms and legs were sore, and Jocelyn felt sluggish. Her mind was jumbled with everything that had happened, and all she wanted to do was lay down in her bed.

    She only hoped this was the end of her rough day.

    “Jocelyn, did you get my soda?” her grandmother asked sweetly as soon as she stepped into the doorway.

    Pausing, and realizing she had forgotten to grab a soda due to her encounter with her mother, Jocelyn groaned.

    “No, I’m sorry. Something happened at the store and I wasn’t able to grab it,” Jocelyn sighed.

    Her grandpa huffed, “Or did you just forget again?”

    Jocelyn shrunk back, “I’m sorry… Something really did come up.”

    “You’re always making excuses nowadays,” her grandpa muttered. Her grandma seemed to get onto her grandpa for it, but Jocelyn didn’t stick around to hear it.

    The tears were coming back up, and she at least wanted to break down in the privacy of her own room. As soon as Jocelyn had shut the door, she locked it and flopped down on her bed. Looking up at her wall, she tried to find something to smile about

    Posters of old rock bands, movie posters, and superheroes covered her walls; all things that brought her joy of some sort. Jocelyn sat up and looked up at an X-Men poster her friend had gotten custom made for her. It was of her all time favorite hero, Nightcrawler. He was dressed in his classic uniform with a few pirate accessories. He brandished two swords, jumping out of a cloud of purple smoke, conveying he had just teleported onto the scene. A dashing smile graced his features, and Jocelyn couldn’t help but smile herself.

    “You wouldn’t judge me for being forgetful, would you?” Jocelyn asked, bringing her knees up to her chest, “Or think I’m selfish for not wanting to talk to my mother?”

    Just then, her phone rang. It was her dad, Garrett Allen. Putting her acting skills to use, Jocelyn answered with the cheeriest voice she could muster:

    “Hey dad!”

    “Hey, sweetie,” Garrett returned the greeting. Jocelyn’s heart dropped as soon as she noticed the tired tone of her dad’s voice.

    “Is everything okay?” Jocelyn’s eyebrows knitted together.

    “They will be,” she could almost see Garrett rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Listen, some things have come up for me at work this weekend, and I’m not going to be able to pick you up.”

    “Oh…”

    Neither of them said anything for a moment. Jocelyn understood. She really did, but being away from her dad for so long killed her inside. And after everything that happened this past week, especially today, she needed to be with him.

    Garrett Allen was probably the person Jocelyn trusted the most in the world. When everything was falling apart in her life, her dad was there to help her put it all back together. And she could use that comforting and supportive energy right now.

    “Jocelyn?” Garrett asked, snapping Jocelyn out of her trance, “Are you okay?”

    “Y-yeah,” Jocelyn lied. She was holding back tears, and she hoped her voice wouldn’t betray how she actually felt.

    “I promise I’ll come down and get you next weekend. I just can’t do it right now,” Garrett explained.

    “I understand,” Jocelyn nodded, “Do what you have to do. I’ll see you later.”

    “You’re a good kid. I love you, see you soon,” Garrett chuckled slightly on the other end.

    “Love you too. Bye, dad.”

    Jocelyn hung up, unable to control herself anymore. She curled in on herself as sobs began to rip through her body. Everything that had happened this week was finally catching up with her, and now her one escape from it all had fallen through.

    “What did I do?!” Jocelyn shouted, “Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to deserve all this?!”

    She was tired of it. She was tired of school, tired of her family, tired of feeling like _she didn’t belong_.

    “I don’t want to be here anymore!” Jocelyn kept screaming, hoping it would help her get some of those negative emotions out, “Please! Someone take me away from here! Let me escape!”

    She slid off her bed and onto the floor, curling up in a fetal position. She cried her eyes out, grasping for something- or someone- that wasn’t there.

    “Someone please save me from all of this!”

    Jocelyn laid on the floor and cried until she couldn’t anymore. Head pounding and feeling sick to her stomach, she couldn’t find the energy to get up. Exhaustion took over her body; her limbs felt numb and she felt an emptiness in her chest.

    Her only thought as she drifted to sleep was wanting to finally belong somewhere.


	2. (IMPORTANT) Author’s Note

Hey guys!

I’m really sorry I haven’t touched this story in a while. I haven’t forgotten about it (I’m actually constantly thinking about this story), but I’ve been busy with life. I’m surprised so many people have shown an interest in this! It really means a lot to me, especially with how much this story means to me.

So I’m here to let you guys know that I’m not happy with the direction I’m going with for this story. Starting it was the hardest part, and while at first I was happy with it, I don’t really want this to be a sob story for my character. Yeah, she goes through a lot, but I feel like I’m not really showing who she is as a character, and this story needs a new beginning.

This version of the story is done. I’ve been planning a different beginning to this, and I hope to start writing it and have it up soon! I have a lot of plans for this story, and I’m not giving up on it. I hope you guys will read the new version I’ve been planning! Thank you for your support this far!


End file.
